Doctor Ivo Robotnik (Canon, Sonic the Comic)/Withersoul 235
|-|Normal= |-|AoStH-like form= |-|Giant= |-|Other form w/ Sonic Adventure clothing= |-|God Robotnik= 'Summary' Doctor Ivo Robotnik, born Ovi Kintobor, is the main antagonist of the Sonic the Comic series. Once a loving, caring scientist - and the reason why Sonic is as we know him today - Robotn- err, Kintobor was transmutated into the evil Doctor Robotnik, bent on world domination. This version of Robotnik is cold, sinister, heartless and psychopathic beyond comprehension and is assisted by Grimer Wormtongue, the head of his lab. Whilst mostly unsuccessfull, Robotnik finally reached his goal when he absorbed the Chaos Emeralds in the Robotnik Reigns Supreme story arc, becoming a god. Robotnik then warped the multiverse and changed the timeline to where Sonic's friends served him, Tails drowned in a tragic accident and Sonic never existed. Unfortunately for the doc, his desire to bring Sonic back in order to mentally and emotionally torture and traumatize him led to his downfall, even after having stripped the hedgehog of his speed, as Sonic exploited Robotnik's ego to revert some of the changes he applied. Robotnik lost his nigh-omnipotence and reverted back to normal. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 9-B by himself. Up to 5-B w/ inventions | At least 2-C Name: 'Doctor Ivo Robotnik, Doctor Ovi Kintobor '''Origin: '''Sonic the Comic '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''40s '''Classification: '''Scientist, Dictator | God '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness and occasionally Limited Toonforce. Flight and Laser Projection w/ Flying Egg, Power Stealing w/ Power Stealing Machine | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; survived a blast that reduced him to complete and utter nothingness), Nigh-Omnipotence (while stated to be omnipotent, this is definitely a hyperbole, especially since he turned up defeated), Invulnerability, Reality Warping, Dimensional Manipulation, Event Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Terrakinesis, Petrification (turned Sidewind and his goons to stone), Alternate Timeline Creation, Alternate Reality Creation, Sleep Inducement (through a sleep induce beam), Resurrection, Magic (it is confirmed that Robotnik can use magic), Intangibility, Summoning (conjured a mirror and an army of Metallix out of thin air), Virokinesis (infected Sonic with arthritis), Telekinesis, Somnipathy, Age Manipulation, Transfiguration, Duplication (created an audience full of Robotniks), BFR, Clothing Manipulation (Changed Sonic's attire), Shapeshifting, Power Nullification, Weather Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Speed Manipulation (stripped Sonic of his speed), Aura (Engulfed himself in green energy), Creation, Destruction, Memory Manipulation, Time Paradoxal Resistance (Sonic's meeting with Robotnik was the indirect cause for his change of alignment; due to the lack of Sonic in his timeline, Robotnik wouldn't have ever become evil, let alone a god, yet Robotnik is his evil self, showing that he is immune to his manipulation of the timeline, as the paradoxes do nothing to him), Size Manipulation, Ability Manipulation, Portal Creation (Created a portal), Light Manipulation (Able to emit light), Flight, Omnipresence and Nigh-Omniscience (knows everything about the past and present, but not about the future) '''Attack Potency: Wall level by himself (beat down two of his robots in a fit of rage). Up to Planet level w/ inventions (created machines that can drain Mobius of its energy or turn everything on a planet into metal and satellites that could melt the poles) | At least Multi-Universe level (completely warped and rewrote the STC-Verse, which contains at least a dozen universes, as well as its timelines, all of which he modified, and became the absolute overlord of creation. Stated that could do anything he wanted and warped into and manipulated other fictional worlds, including those of Disney, Looney Tunes and Dracula) Speed: Unknown | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Superhuman| Class K to Class Y (could grow to the size of Mobius and bigger - which is confirmed to be as large as the Earth - and hold it in his hand) Striking Strength: Wall Class by himself. Up to Planet Class with inventions. | At least Multi-Universal Durability: Building level (survived an explosion that destroyed his base) | At least Multi-Universe level (is the absolute overlord of the STC-Verse and should therefore be unaffected by conventional means. Almost completely invincible) Stamina: Superhuman | Infinite Range: Standard melee range. Planetary w/ inventions. | At least Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: Inventions, gadgets | N/A Intelligence: Genius (immensely gifted in almost all fields of research. Creates various reality warping machinery) | Nigh-Omniscient (hears and knows it all, except for Sonic's tricks which he played right into, and anything related to the future. He does know everything about the past and present, though) Weaknesses: None notable | His ego can be easily taken advantage of. The Gray Emerald and Master Emerald can be used to remove his powers and undo his changes to reality. Notable Attacks/Techniques: God Robotnik *'Laser Vision:' Robotnik shoots out lasers from his eyes. These lasers can teleport people as well as knock them out in one shot by shutting down the upper brain functions. *'Reality-warping:' God Robotnik has almost entirely unlimited power over reality itself. He can turn others into himself, rewrite events, modify the timeline, edit and flip between dimensions, et cetera. Key: Doctor Robotnik | God Robotnik Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 2